The invention relates generally to the transfer of hazardous materials, and more particularly to a method of transferring hazardous materials within an environmentally closed system for protecting the health and well being of personnel responsible for the materials transfer.
The transfer of hazardous materials is known to present potential problems to both the environment within which the hazardous materials are being used, and to the user responsible for handling the materials. There is a particular need to control such transfer of hazardous materials without an undue reliance on the skill or training of the personnel handling the materials. It would be preferable is such transfer could be an easy as filling ones gas tank at a self-service gas station, and in particular not require cumbersome and expensive protective wear. There is further a need to handle such hazardous materials with a thought of protecting the environment.
The present invention, herein described and embodied in a chemical materials transfer system and method, includes an automated system useful in mosquito control, by way of example, for transferring hazardous chemicals from a chemical storage tank to a tank on board a vehicle or aircraft from which the chemicals will be distributed. The chemical materials transferred using the system and method of the present invention remain within a closed (gas sealed) environment in order to provide the maximum personal protection to the user during a transfer operation.
While not the same as filling ones automobile fuel tank with gasoline, operation of the system is intended to be as simple. However, embodiments of the present invention prevent the hazardous materials, both liquids and gases, from escaping into the environment. As a result, there is no need for personnel protective suits or rebreathing equipment, and the possible exposure to the chemical is still dramatically reduced. The present invention provides a capability to mix at varying ratios as well as safely transfer the hazardous material.
An automated system, as herein described by way of example, is useful for mosquito control personnel required to transfer and/or mix harsh chemical materials with a diluent from a chemical materials storage drum to a storage tank on board a vehicle or aircraft. The embodiment of the present invention herein described discloses a closed system for providing personal protection.
The present invention, a fluid materials transfer system useful for transferring hazardous fluids form a source to a target while maintaining the fluid materials within a closed environment in order to provide the maximum personal protection to the user during a transfer operation, comprises fluid storage means for storing a fluid within a closed environment, first flow control means operable with the fluid storage means for delivering a fluid from a source location thereto while maintaining the fluid within the closed environment, sensing means for sensing an amount of fluid carried by the storage means, second flow control means operable with the storage means for delivering the fluid therein to a target location while maintaining the fluid within the closed environment, and processing means operable with the first and second flow control means for controlling flows therewith in response to an amount of fluid sensed by the sensing means.
A method aspect of the invention includes transferring hazardous fluids from a source to a target while maintaining the fluid materials within a closed environment in order to provide the maximum personal protection to the user during a transfer operation comprising storing a fluid within a closed environment, delivering the fluid from the source location while maintaining the fluid within the closed environment, sensing an amount of fluid from the storing, delivering a controlled amount of the fluid to a target location while maintaining the fluid within the closed environment, and controlling the delivering of the fluid from the source location to the target location in response to the sensing of the amount of fluid being stored.